


A Small Loss and a Big Win

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [12]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Coming Untouched, Episode: s01e09 Pied-A-Terre, F/M, Fisting, Hand & Finger Kink, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mentioned Malcolm Bright/Eve Blanchard, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Past Malcolm Bright/OMC, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, jbbkinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: When Malcolm accidentally scares Eve off, JT and Tally convince him to come to theirs.---Day 12: Fingering
Relationships: JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel, Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: It's Kinktober 2020, babes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	A Small Loss and a Big Win

Malcolm hasn’t always had a thing for hands. Stroking himself was nothing overly special, and while handjobs were nice, he never paid any special attention to the hands of his partners. 

Not until he met Andrew. Andrew very much had a thing for reducing Malcolm to mush with little else than his fingers. He’d work him open for much longer than necessary. Make sure he was nice and loose and slick and probably ready to take more than Andrew’s very good but admittedly slightly smaller than average cock. He’d stroke and tap and graze Malcolm’s prostate until Malcolm’s legs were jerking, his neck arched against the pillows. Until he came untouched, his balls tight and his cock aching as he spilled all over himself. 

_Then_ Andrew liked to fuck him. He loved Malcolm pliant and cum happy and maybe a little overwhelmed by the additional spikes of pleasure running through his already sensitive body. 

The problem was that Malcolm loved Andrew’s hands more than he loved Andrew. Liked, honestly. 

They didn’t last more than a few months, and even then, they both were fooling themselves on the romantic aspect of their relationship. They weren’t much more than fuckbuddies by the end. 

But, as a side effect, Malcolm’s found himself noticing hands when someone sparks his interest. Are their fingers long? Slender? Thick? Could they make him squirm the way he craves? 

(Would they even want to try?)

He’s had some partners who could satisfy him that way since. Some of the others were much more interested in getting their dicks inside him, whether his mouth or ass. Some couldn’t understand the appeal. Some tried but didn’t have the right amount of finesse. 

Malcolm still tries. His eyes trace the shapes and sizes of fingers holding beers or glasses at bars. The hands that smooth down suit jackets at lunches with his mother. 

He tries not to look while he’s at work. He has no interest in shitting where he eats, after all, and he doesn’t want to make things uncomfortable for Gil, either. Gil certainly didn’t _have_ to give him a job. 

But it’s difficult — especially when Gil’s second is none other than Detective JT Tarmel. 

Malcolm had taken one look at him at that first crime scene and made the silent, offhand observation that a man like JT could really wreck him. He also observed that it couldn’t happen. JT was off limits. Not only was he wearing his wedding ring at the scene, but he was also undeniably Gil’s subordinate, and Malcolm respected Gil too much to do anything to complicate both their relationship and that of the team’s as a whole. 

So Malcolm did his best to keep his eyes from wandering, his mind from conjuring fantasies. When he took Eve out on a date, he thought he might have found the solution, a distraction that he could move on with, build a life with. He was sure he could love Eve if given enough time. It certainly helped that she was sticking around despite their less than ideal introduction.

And then he fucks that up. He watches her leave the bar and resolves to leave himself. The last thing he needs is to have JT and Tally see the resignation on his face.

Tally pats his arm. “Hey, why don’t you stay?”

Malcolm starts to shake his head, but JT cuts in.

“I wouldn’t mind beating your ass at pool a few more times, Bright.”

It’s so wonderfully rare that someone takes enough to Malcolm to invite him to stay, especially coworkers, and, despite the gut punch he was hit with, Malcolm can’t bring himself to say no. “Um, sure.”

JT claps his shoulder and tells him it’s his turn to buy the next round. 

One round turns into four, the two men taking turns on buying, the three of them taking swigs of beer between shots, Malcolm losing the next several games but not feeling bad about it. The company is much more important than the win.

Which is why, when JT tells him they’re thinking about heading home, he deflates. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow,” Malcolm says with a bittersweet smile.

JT snorts. 

“He’s asking if you want to join us,” Tally says, grinning impishly. “We don’t have a pool table, but there are a few bottles of wine in the fridge.”

Malcolm agrees. Of course he does. He doesn’t want the night to end, doesn’t want to go back to his loft and think about how badly he’s fucked up another attempt at being normal, doesn’t want to be alone with Sunshine and his nightmares. Part of him, a part he dismisses immediately, notes the coy look in her eyes and the way JT’s been watching him for the last hour. 

It’s just wishful thinking.

Or maybe it’s not. 

“I’m gonna be blunt, man,” JT says, dropping onto the couch next to his wife with two glasses of wine in hand, the third having been set on the coffee table in front of Malcolm. “We didn’t just invite you to hang out.”

Malcolm takes a slow sip of his wine. 

“JT’s been talking about you since day one,” Tally says fondly. 

JT wraps an arm around her. “And I’ve noticed you looking.”

Malcolm finishes the glass with a long pull, pushing aside the thought that maybe he’s more like his mother than he thought he was. “You were looking at me tonight,” he tests.

“We both were.” Tally winks. 

JT clears his throat. “Tally likes to watch. That okay with you?”

The image comes to him immediately — him laying on the bed, speared open by JT’s thick fingers while Tally sits at the foot of the bed, lip trapped between her teeth. He shudders. His mouth feels dry, drier than it should be even after the wine. “More than.”

The three of them move to the bedroom. The married couple brings their wine.

Malcolm doesn’t wait to strip. He pulls his clothes off under JT and Tally’s gazes, feeling very much like he’s putting on a show as they sip at their drinks. 

“Get comfortable,” JT says as he finally puts his glass down. He pulls a bottle of lube from the bedside table before stripping down. 

Across the room, Tally leans against their dresser. 

Malcolm lays down on the bed, making sure to do so in a way that should give her the best view. His breath hitches as JT settles between his legs, warm hands on his trembling thighs. “I’m clean,” he murmurs, “and I wouldn’t be opposed to you going bare if you’re comfortable with it.”

JT smirks. “Bright, I’d love to. We’re clean, too.” He cracks the bottle open and squirts lube over his fingers. Reaching between them, he rubs at Malcolm’s hole, not pushing in or using much pressure at all, just gentle touches. 

It’s blissful. It gives Malcolm hope that JT is the kind of man who likes this part, likes to take his time opening his partners up, likes to drag it out as long as possible. 

When JT does move on, it’s one finger. Slow, easy. His fingers are thick, but one still isn’t much.

Not that Malcolm minds. He breathes out shakily and tries to push into the slight stretch. 

By the time even Malcolm is ready to beg for another, JT finally adds a second. His free hand is on Malcolm’s knee, the thumb rubbing soothing circles as he begins to scissor his fingers. 

Malcolm moans.

“ _Oh_ ,” Tally says, excited, “hon, do you think he can get off like this?”

“God, please,” Malcolm breathes as he locks eyes with her. 

JT’s lips curl up at the corners. “Look at me, man.”

Malcolm does.

“You want my fingers?” He punctuates it with another scissor, a wide one this time, his knuckles brushing up against Malcolm’s hole. “Or my dick?”

Malcolm licks his lips. He does want JT’s cock, but… the idea of JT finger fucking him over the edge is too good. “Tonight? Fingers.”

Thankfully, JT looks all too pleased, all too ready to give him exactly what he wants. He slips a third finger in and smirks at the groan it nets him. 

Malcolm clutches at the sheets.

Tally watches with hooded eyes. “How many can you take?” She slides a hand beneath the band of her lace panties. 

His cock jumps as JT grazes his prostate. “I-I’ve taken a fist a few times before,” Malcolm gasps. 

And wasn’t _that_ an experience. 

JT squeezes his knee. “Think you could do it again?”

“ _Yes_.”

A fourth finger joins the others. JT briefly pulls them out to add more lube, and, when he eases them back in slicker than before, they squelch in Malcolm’s loosened hole. 

Malcolm writhes against the sheets, eyes shut. His legs shake. His breath is uneven. 

There’s a soft creak as Tally comes closer and sits on the edge of the bed. She’s shucked all of her clothes besides her lingerie. “I don’t think he’s going to last much longer.”

Malcolm laughs, sounding wrecked. “I’m not.”

“I guess I should work faster then,” JT says wryly. Before Malcolm can formulate a single word, he carefully tucks his thumb and works his hand in. He barely sinks in to his wrist and then —

Malcolm’s back arches as he shouts, his orgasm slamming into him, his come striping his chest and hitting his chin, his hole desperately clenching around the cone of JT’s hand. He’s still twitching when JT eases out.

Things are a little dazed after that, his head all loopy from the best orgasm he’s had in years, but he still enjoys watching the married couple fucking on the bed beside him, their eyes roaming along his limp body, tracing the drying come up to his flushed face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!
> 
> Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020


End file.
